Chapter One: Trapped! Part1
by seamussera
Summary: first chapter of adventures in a cave with the Mysterious Benedict Society members. Kate, Constance, Sticky, and Reynie. Hope you like it! It says only Kate and Reynie in the character list but it's actually the whole gang.


Chapter One: Trapped! Part 1

"Auughh!" Sticky moaned in fright.

Reynie couldn't even see Sticky as it was pitch black dark.

"Sticky! Where are you?" Reynie called out to nowhere.

"Here!" Sticky cried out.

Reynie groaned.

He lifted himself up from the enormous pile of gravel that had poured down on him.

He dared not move for he might step on something… well he would rather not think about it.

Squinting, he tried to see through the black. "Kate? Constance? Where are you?" he asked frantically.

Reynie heard a faint grumble in answer and then a "I'm coming!" which he figured to be Kate.

Suddenly he heard a bunch of crackling sounds and then a faint spot of light growing, growing, growing and now could spot Kate piggybacking a grumpy Constance on her back, holding a flashlight coming toward him.

Reynie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were alive. Now about Sticky…

"Hey!" he heard Sticky cry out.

Kate was peering at him with the flashlight beam pointing right in his eyes.

"Are you Sticky Washington?"

"Yes! Yes! Now get the beam out of my face!"

"Okay" Kate shrugged and went over to Reynie, gravel crunching under her feet.

In the light, Reynie could see the craggy edges of this place and lots of rocks all around. How did they get in again? He couldn't see any opening at all. All he could see in the dim light was rocks, rocks, and tunnels. Wait! Tunnels? Maybe there could be a way out of here…

"Hello? Reynie!" Kate looked at him, still holding up Constance who looked down on him with piggish, sleepy eyes.

"Oh. Hi! How did you get that flashlight?" Reynie asked.

"Duh. My bucket of course!" Kate explained.

Bless Kate and her bucket!

"Oh". It seemed as if this place also made him lose some of his memory. Maybe he should rewind back to before they got in this place. Back to about an hour ago…

The sun shone brilliantly down upon the four children and everyone, even Constance, was in a good mood on this beautiful day.

They had all agreed to meet together at the beach as it was summer, and they wanted to greet each other as it had been a long time since their adventure at Mr. Curtain's institute.

A warm summer breeze rippled through the air, and the crash of salty ocean waves and shouts of kids mingled together. Reynie felt relaxed and happy as they all walked on the soft, grainy sand. Well except for Constance who Kate was carrying piggyback style.

Reynie looked around the golden beach and found a nice spot, shady and roomy.

"Kate! Sticky! I found a spot!" Reynie called out to them.

"Okay!" Kate yelled back and amazingly, started sprinting effortlessly to him while holding a pudgy two year old and a five bulging bags.

Sticky, on the other hand was sweating and panting for breath with his one bag as he tried to catch up to Kate.

Once everyone reached there, they started setting up the towels and chairs. And like always, Constance watched them set up with an expressionless face.

"Where is Ms. Perumal? I thought you said she was meeting us here" Sticky asked Reynie as he polished his glasses nervously.

"She did say she would meet us here" Reynie replied and squinted into the beach parking lot. "She's just getting the picnic baskets and stuff".

"Wait! Oh, I see her now" Sticky said and started waving to Ms. Perumal to catch her attention.

"Reynie, when is Ms. Perumal coming? I'm starving like crazy!" Constance grumbled.

"She's over there" Reynie pointed at the approaching figure.

"Oh. Good" Constance said.

Kate was already getting ready for a swim in the ocean. She had her swimsuit, her sun block on, and her goggles.

"Are you guys swimming?" she asked Sticky and Reynie and she approached to leave.

"After we eat" they replied unison. Kate was the only person who could still have enough energy to swim even after their long walk and no breakfast.

"Ok" she shrugged and ran off to the blue, sparkling ocean.

Ms. Perumal arrived with their lunch and the three kids crowded her and the picnic basket like ravenous crows surrounding a meal.

"Ok, ok" Ms. Perumal laughed as they ran up to her.

"Today I have a special surprise for you. And Moocho Brazos wanted to bring something special too". That got everyone excited. Ms. Perumal was an awesome cook but Moocho was the best cook ever. And boy, were they hungry.

Ms. Perumal opened the picnic basket and brought out a container of cold, delicious pasta salad, fresh baked flaky croissants, spicy Italian sausage, fresh peaches and grapes, creamy potato salad, and… warm chocolate chip cookies!

Reynie's mouth watered temptingly. He could also see Constance's eyes greedily looking at all the food.

"And finally, Moocho baked you two delicious apple pies for dessert!"

Reynie's heart leaped. Moocho was famous for his pies, he couldn't wait to eat one!


End file.
